Wyborn's grandmas sisters story
by MiMi025
Summary: Wyborn's grandmas sister tells the story of how she came to the other world. my first story, please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new home **

A big pink house stood on the hill, this is where we will live, a sign at the front said 'Pink palace'. My sister and I jumping with excitement the horse and carriage takes us up to the house. The back of the carriage is filled with our luggage and goods. The horses come to a halt and we hop down and run over to open the door. It's sparkly and new looking which I'm surprised at and tell my sister this too.

"This house is quite the thing isn't it?" Sandra says

"You mean it really is quite boring looking?" I say

"Yep that's exactly what I meant." Sandra laughs

I looked around and I could tell that this wasn't going to be a fun place at all. After we unpacked it was well into the evening and father suggested that Sandra and I should sit by the fire, it was a cold evening. Sandra sat beside me and we sat there for a few minutes watching the flames dance, till Sandra turned to me and said

"Linda, this place gives me the creeps." She whispered

I looked around and even though the place isn't very old you could tell there was something about it that wasn't right. I looked at her and nodded, she was right, but I didn't want to admit because it seemed so nice at first. So we sat and stared at the flames dancing before our eyes and then something caught my eye. A beautiful trunk sat in the corner of the room, it had been beautifully carved in on the top and I had to open it. I stood up and walked over to it.

"Where are you going?" asked Sandra

I didn't answer and stood over it casting my shadow over the trunk and then opened up the lock. At this point Sandra had come and knelt down next to me to see what I was looking at. I lifted up the lid and found a beautiful doll.

"Hey that doll looks like you!" Sandra exclaimed

I picked up the doll and examined it, looking at its clothing, its face and its creepy button eyes. It was wearing the same thing I was wearing and I have to admit it was pretty creepy. And yes it looked exactly like me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Little mouse **

"That's just creepy." I say

"Go to bed now girls." Father yelled from the study

We hopped up from the floor and went over to the study and father sat at his desk filling out paper forms.

"Good night father." We both said

"Yeah that's good…" father sighed, not even listening

We both looked at each other and shrugged. We wondered over to the kitchen to find mother sitting at the table going through her new stamp collection.

"Mother, father says its bedtime and we haven't even had supper yet." Sandra sighs

"Well there's…. Tinned beans and vegetables." Mother says, not looking up to see us, her eyes still fixed on her stamp collection.

"I think we'll skip dinner." I say, looking at Sandra

"But… I was going to have vegetables." Whispered Sandra

I rolled my eyes at her and then we said good night to mother and went upstairs to our room. We were sharing a room, but I was glad we were because the house would creep me out too much sleeping on my own.

"Goodnight." I said

"Goodnight." Sandra replied

Squeak, squeak. The sound awakened me and a small mouse looked at me and started heading out the room.

"Sandra!" I whisper

"Hmmm… Linda go to sleep." Sandra sighs

"Come quick!" I whisper trying not to shout

Sandra grunts and turns over. I forget about her and run down after the mouse, I follow it all the way down to the sitting room. The fireplace was not lit and the house was dark, so I assumed it was around midnight. The mouse ran over behind the couch that sat along the side of the wall, I push it out of the way to reveal a small door. I run back upstairs to tell Sandra, but she just shoo's me away, so it's going to be just me. I run down stairs and find the little mouse has a key sitting in front of it, its head nods towards the key. I pick it up and put the key in the hole and turn it, to reveal a long tunnel that ends at another door.

"Are you sure about this little mouse?" I ask the mouse

Although I knew it wouldn't answer, the mouse knew anyway and it ran into the tunnel to the end and slipped through the half open door. I slowly went down on my hands and knees and began to crawl ever so slowly. I got to the other end and slowly opened the door and crept out…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The other world**

It was all the same. So much for that, so I walked back up the stairs to go back to bed, but I opened the door to my room to find the lights on and Sandra at the window brushing her hair.

"Sandra? I'm sorry I woke you. But why are you up?" I ask

Sandra's back was to me and I couldn't tell if she was upset with me for waking her or not. She turned around and looked me right in the eyes, except she didn't have eyes she had buttons.

"No Linda, I'm fine." She said

"Who are you… why do you have button eyes?" I stammer in shock

"We've been waiting for you Linda." Sandra said

"Sandra?" I asked

"No I'm your other sister, Other Sandra." Other Sandra replied

"Come down for dinner." Sandra smiled taking me by the hand

I hadn't seen her so happy and nice to me before. We walked down stairs into the kitchen and mother and father sat at the table, as if they were waiting for us.

"Come sit down my dear, we'll have a big celebration for your home coming." Laughed the other mother

"Would you like some lasagne or maybe some pork, some lamb chops or maybe some noodle soup." Asked father as I sat down

I looked around the table, I looked all around the room and thought to myself this is a wonderful place. I took some pork and soup, I smiled at this lovely array of food sitting before me. Amazed at the site before me, I then saw a small aeroplane fly down and around the table and hover over me. The plane then squirted a substance of some type into my glass and flew off.

"Lemonade." Answered Sandra who had read my mind

I took a sip and smiled and then dug into my food. I burped out loud and excused myself and got up from the table.

"I guess it's my bedtime." I sighed

"No dear, we're going to play a game." Replied Mother, giving me a big grin.

She went off in a hurry, out the door and came back with her hands clutched tight. She placed two stuffed bears on the ground and then she bent down and whispered something to them. Then the bears jumped up and ran away.

"Find them." Giggled the other mother "Find them"

"And if don't." I asked

She didn't answer she just smiled and pushed me out the door urging me to go.

**I know the story hasn't been too scary or whatever yet, but I'll tell you that the next chapter is going to exciting. Chapter 4's title is called 'The Future'. So please keep reading and comment or like bellow, this is my 1****st****Fanfiction so I'd really appreciate it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The future **

I walked out of the kitchen and went down the hall and opened one of the doors. I went inside, looked around, shrugged and walked away. As I was walking back down the hall I heard a noise, I jumped at the sound and quickly ran upstairs to our room.

"They better be in here!" I said

As soon as I opened the door the bears shot between my legs and ran down the stairs.

"Follow me." One of the bears whispered

I was terribly confused, but I followed the bears down the stairs and lost sight of them as they sped round the corner.

"Where are you?" I asked

I stood in the hall way at the dead end, I looked around and then a hand popped out from one of the bricks in the wall.

"Ah…" I yelled

The hand pulled in up against the wall and the wall flipped over and I was in the wall. Except it was huge in there, there was so much space. The bears stood at a table with a crystal ball that sat in the middle. One of the bears waved their hand for me to come over and so slowly I walked over, almost shaking. I stood at the table and then gave a look at the bears, they were staring right into the crystal ball.

"Watch." One of them said

So I did…

A little girl got thrown into a mirror and then stood in what was like a little room in the mirror. A bed sat in the corner with three lumps, voices came from them. The girl was confused, then the three lumps turned into ghosts. The three ghosts told the little girl to run from the button eye lady and not come back. They said it was a trap, the ghosts said they didn't know it was a trap and got buttons sown in their eyes. And then it finished…

"You were in that… that is your future." One of the bears said

"I'm confused." I say

"Look…" says one of the bears

They rewind the footage and pause it on a little ghost girl and she looked like me… because she was me.

"It's me." I exclaim

"That is your future. This place is bad, it's a trap and you must never come back." Said the other bear

"I don't believe you, you two are just stuffed bears, this place is great and I'll stay if I wish." I insisted

I grabbed the bears in my arms and went to the other mother.

"There, I'm going to bed now, I'm really tired." I say

I walk up stairs and lay down on my bed, where those bears telling the truth?

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE keep reading. Comment or like below, I'd really like some reviews as this is my 1st Fanfiction story. I'd really like to know your opinion on my story and I know it's not too exciting right now, but it'll pick up the pace. **


End file.
